


残肢威士忌

by momo323841



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo323841/pseuds/momo323841





	残肢威士忌

想想残肢威士忌。  
被英国特工们支支吾吾的抱回来。  
威士忌本就小，现在躺在艾格西怀里更显得可怜，艾格西也是，下意识抱着没了腿的威士忌根本想不到还有轮椅一说，可能他也是想跟威士忌多亲昵接触下，毕竟他之前是那样的优秀…一名高级特工，被香槟无限的宠溺，坐在玻璃洋房里，开会时扭着自己的腰侧坐着调戏别人，但就这样的威士忌仅剩了一小段大腿，勉强留着他的腿根。  
威士忌还在昏迷，艾格西抱着他下巴贴着对方的发旋而哈利更是用另类的眼神看着这俩人。他身上打了个背带，像是为了固定伤口的凝胶，香槟没用手接而是让加拉哈德们把他放在桌上，然后就像个对待个物品样直接扒开威士忌的裤子检查他的伤口，粗糙的指腹刮过伤口新生的肉芽甚至摁出点血来，威士忌受了刺激整个人猛地惊醒挣扎的坐起来要看自己的下身，香槟则摁着他的肩膀安抚的让他重新躺回桌上，嘴里安抚的叫他杰克说他没问题的，而威士忌第一次意识到香槟还没老，那只布了老纹的手像块铁彻底将他钉在桌上，后来也将他钉在床上，实际上香槟已经足够老了，白发苍苍的雄狮最在意自己的保养，严格掌控自己身体的各项指标——包括射精次数，他对外宣称杰克在某个小岛修养，拒绝原干姜水现威士忌想要见杰克的申请，他用中间有一段锁链的手铐束缚杰克的双手让他的屁股里一直夹着两个以上的情趣玩具，相对用自己的阴茎香槟更喜欢拿着按摩棒调教威士忌，他倒抱着自己曾经最优秀的特工，膝盖夹着他侧肋单手抱着他的腰，先是一层多到顺着对方臀缝向下滴的润滑剂，再是两根足以绞出黏腻水声与浪叫的手指，不管杰克发出什么声音他都称为“浪叫”他把对方搅的足够柔软湿润，张合的小口微微红肿甚至在灯光下有漂亮的光，他在心内感叹这幅光景，感叹他合不拢的屁股缝跟柔韧性极好的腰，他把按摩棒推进去打开了震动然后感受对方抱着自己脚低吟抽涕的征服感，他叫他杰克，喊他男孩，让他看他曾经引以为傲的鞭子，让他看着自己在鞭子上沾了一圈润滑液然后让他感受着已经被按摩棒撑开的小口再被鞭子抵住，紧接着杰克像是脱了水的鱼一样挣扎，身上的汗液几乎被他甩净，漂亮的屁股就在人眼前扭动勃起的蜜色阴茎还因为刺激而滴着精水。  
这太讨喜了。香槟想。我应该给他个礼物。  
于是一段深紫色的丝绸被绑在杰克的性器上，天鹅绒，深蓝色，绒的那边贴着他性器的根部，杰克早就被剃了毛，光溜溜的小腹上是一根勃起的阴茎，而他的后穴则塞着按摩棒与自己的鞭子，杰克射了两回而香槟还没有勃起，他太清楚自己与对方的身体极限，杰克还没怎么消耗体力他也不能输，他用各种方式折磨这名前*最高级特工，把他吊起来，把他放在木马上，他能搂着杰克用尿道棒细细的戳玩一下午让对方仅因为这0.55的宽度高潮到脱水，他还最喜欢抱着仅剩一半的杰克把他抵在墙上插入，就像是对方还有双能配合自己的腿一样跟自己互动，他拽着杰克的头发勃起的性器以过分缓慢的动作挺入，习惯了刺激性爱的威士忌对这种缓慢的折磨格外应不来，他觉得这就是再逼他尖叫，香槟的插入一般是在他们床事的后半程，杰克射了几次后正敏感的当间，香槟每一次插入都能让杰克倒吸着气，勃起的性器在腿间脉动着吐出精水，但香槟觉得这还不够，杰克不论被做什么他都没有求饶过，他会呻吟着吃下自己给他的所有东西，会小声的抽气，会哭，但绝不求饶跟晕眩，于是他带来了龙舌兰，现在秘密成了三个人的

龙舌兰没有香槟的技术但他玩的绝对够大胆，他从身后抱住了杰克让自己挺翘的阴茎直接捣在他屁股里，他可不管什么扩张，什么血压之类的，他直接抱着杰克去迎香槟的性器，他们一前一后在杰克里面捣弄，两个人都对准了那最敏感的点摆腰，杰克被插的发懵，向前躲闪会让香槟进的更深向后退让则是龙舌兰的阴茎，他背紧贴着大男孩的胸口自己的胸尖则挨着香槟的衬衣，他被两个人干的死去活来，两手也被其中一人制住，他没了腿真是无法反抗，刚射完的阴茎被干的又抬起了头，龙舌兰贴着他的耳朵舔咬他，压低的声音简直像是在洗脑，他问他你知道错了吗，连问了三次杰克才支唔的挤出一句我错了。杰克求饶了，却让这两个男人硬的更厉害，两根阴茎挤在穴口抽插的动作像是要将直肠带出，错觉里杰克像是又有了腿，只不过代价是屁股里多了两根阴茎，他能感受到自己绷紧的脚尖跟抽筋的大腿，他想低头去确认却被两个人男人的深入插的挺起了身，龙舌兰没香槟的好脾气，他容忍不了杰克一丝一毫的分神，他让香槟拔出自己调整角度将杰克的注意力操了回来，进出的速度只让人听到一片肉体碰撞的回响，他们最优秀的特工被人抓着手腕干到失神，柔软的舌尖无意识吐出半搭着厚唇，而香槟很乐意逗玩这点软肉，然后龙舌兰搂着杰克躺在床上，两个人仰面叠躺自己的性器插在人肠道里斜向上顶，他能听到自己性器在人体内绞出的水声，然后香槟握着杰克的残肢挺入了自己，两个阴茎可比不上这个，杰克在幻觉里以为自己有了双腿可香槟的触碰无疑是致命的打击，他开始幻肢痛，他觉得自己的双腿在哪里呼唤他，疼痛让他收紧了穴口可两个男人硬生生的将他操开把他挂在快感跟痛感的刀刃上把他逼到极限，两个人还是香槟感受到杰克的异样，他拍着龙舌兰让男孩停下来，可吃了糖的男孩怎么能停，他让自己的阴茎埋在深处贴着腺体小幅度的挺弄，而香槟则喂了杰克点水压低声音问他怎么了，杰克还在迷糊，被龙舌兰蹭的低低呻吟，他舔着自己干燥的唇瓣整个人无力的睁开点眼看香槟，他就说了一个字，腿。

哦，腿。香槟让自己的性器重新搓回杰克体内，缓慢的顶撞但力求最深，他慢慢的说保证对方能理解自己的话。他告诉杰克，你废了，你注定残疾，即使是干姜水都救不回你，哦，干姜水现在是威士忌了，所以我们都在叫你杰克，怎么，这难道太超出你的想象了吗，别那样弃世…也许你可以等待医疗的进步，但我不可能白留下你，你看，龙舌兰多喜欢你？而龙舌兰却在这时射了出来，他一脸的无辜，说杰克吸他吸的太狠，而被插的那个人却高潮到昏厥，香槟摸到了杰克的界限，他要做的就是突破这一道线。那次之后他便不常去见杰克，有龙舌兰跟他玩，况且他坚持自己的养身。他一周仅去两次，每次都会把杰克玩到脱水求饶，他这次去没见到龙舌兰，但在对方乳头上摸到了两个凹陷，田纳西来的男孩热爱花样却不爱钻研，他先前给杰克带了乳环却忘了再将它拿走，香槟将小饰品为他夹好又用细绳将他们绑在一起，他把跳蛋放在人体内又把按摩棒戳了进去。他揉杰克的肚子轻声安慰告诉他没问题的，紧接着他抱着杰克走了出去。杰克在密室呆了太久，他呜咽的想向后躲，躲在香槟怀里，或者把他的脸藏起来，但香槟不让。他像是踹人的下跳台的海盗或者是跳蹦极的工作人员，他强搂着杰克让他感受外界的世界同样他享受那份依赖感，他带着他回到顶楼的办公室，一切故事开始的地方，龙舌兰在哪等了很久，他看到这身打扮的杰克不由得吹了个口哨，但香槟叫他打停，他没堵住杰克的嘴却给他的双眼戴上了眼罩，他什么都没做甚至裤链都没拉来，他就是让杰克躺在办公桌下，浑身赤裸仅夹着乳环跟按摩棒，他能感受到对方颤抖的身子贴着自己小腿，紧绷的后腰是他高潮了的证明，然后他听到一阵摩擦声，温热的口腔贴在自己腿间。贴在自己，而不是龙舌兰。威士忌灵巧的用犬齿勾开他的裤链，然后主动的开始亲昵接触，他的唇蹭开那道布褶上的缝隙，舌合着唾液轻轻舔舐着香槟阴茎的薄料又钻研着滑到一边，舌尖顶起被唾液浸透的内裤向一侧推搡，舌侧划过还有些干燥绵软的阴茎鼻尖蹭着将滚烫的喘息尽数撒在其上。他渴望一个亲昵接触，渴望的对象是香槟。于是香槟知道自己成功了，他有了一条绝乖的狗，偶尔会有爪牙但那完全算是情趣，他也不介意别人摸他的狗，反正他们不会比自己深入，他看到龙舌兰急躁、按耐不住的表情，他觉得是时候踹开年轻男孩了，或者让加拉哈德们参与进来


End file.
